


2AM Ramen With Him

by fuure, PieDeLune



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Drink With Me, Easygoing, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Ramen, Trans Grell Sutcliff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuure/pseuds/fuure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieDeLune/pseuds/PieDeLune
Summary: Late every Friday night in Asakusa, Tokyo, a powerful businessman comes in from the rain to eat ramen. Chef Ronald knows his food is good, but why does Mr. Spears keep coming back to his ramshackle ramen shop when he could be dining on lobster in a yacht somewhere?
Relationships: Ronald Knox/William T. Spears
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Azuki Treat

"You wanna 'nother veggie gyōza, Mr. Spears? You ate that up right quick, didn't'cha!"

Though rain had poured endlessly upon the metropolis that was the Tokyo prefecture, the night was anything but dreary. Lively and bright, filled with the sounds of laughter and noodles being slurped up, one humble little hole-in-the-wall ramen shop was thriving serving up bowl after bowl of delicious food. Tempura sizzled, gyōza crackled, dashi broth was lovingly stirred and poured, and worn ceramic dishes clinked against wooden counters and tabletops.

A face one would not expect _behind_ the counter in Asakusa was a blond, blue-eyed, freckled youth from Wales, with sleeves rolled and hair held back by a hachimaki. Ronald Knox had lived in Tokyo for four years and become a familiar face in the neighborhood after his time working in a ramen restaurant. He could be described by the locals as ‘surprisingly polite for a foreigner’. 

His favorite customer was the most handsome man in the world: an Anglo-Japanese businessman named William T. Spears, who had frosty grey eyes and an equally cold demeanour. 

Everything about this man was cool, but Ronald knew a heart of molten gold lay at his core. 

Friday could be _anyone's_ favorite day of the week, but for Ronald, it was because of the lofty businessman who liked _his_ ramen — more than any of the more experienced chefs! — and made it a revered part of his routine to visit every week. He wanted to return the favour and make it the best day of William's week too.

Every time that dark head of hair ducked beneath _Nomura Ramen's_ entry curtain, Ronald always had a new dish for him to sample that wasn't on the menu yet. He made him feel _valued._

"I'll just put that on your tab, yeah?" Ronald asked with a wink, sliding a little plate William's way. "It must've been a long day if your bowl's already empty. Thanks for enjoyin’ it!"

Though unusual for him, the businessman seemed to redden, lowering his lacquered chopsticks.

"Ah, well… the food is beyond reproach. I certainly couldn't waste any." 

William tucked a lock of dark, salt and pepper flecked hair behind his ear and politely declined an additional gyōza.

"Actually, I didn't get around to eating today... You recall _Grell,_ yes?" 

"She causin' ya strife as usual, boss?" Ronald laughed, taking the empty bowl for him. Not even a stray piece of ramen was left inside, or a speck of nori — it was spotless. The man really _had_ been starving. 

William drained the last of his sake and glanced appreciatively at the charismatic ramen chef. He'd grown fond of their little weekly talks, and could always be relied on to adhere to his own routine. 

"Nothing I cannot handle, Mr. Knox," William primly declared. 

"Well, hell, I'm glad I could fill ya up," the blond grinned, folding his arms and leaning against the counter. "Daresay it's an honor, Mr. Spears."

He had to collect bowls and plates from other tables too, and always did this job much quicker than he was really supposed to while William was here. These ones could just soak in the sink for a while.

"'S too bad I can't send anything to work with you," Ronald lamented, a hand on his hip. "By lunchtime it wouldn't be hot anymore and the noodles would be too soggy."

William cocked an eyebrow. 

"I only eat ramen in the evenings," he responded, like he was stating the sky was blue, and dabbed lightly at his mouth with a napkin. 

The cook laughed; he couldn't help it. 

His laughter was reflexive because he enjoyed when William said things like this. Things were just a certain way and Mr. Spears wouldn't stray from those ways. To even suggest otherwise was ludicrous to the man.

"You got it," Ronald replied cheerily, watching William dab his thin, angular lips. As he did so, the blond caught sight of a couple of thin white scars under the man's sleeve, causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Say, do you have a cat at home?" the Welsh chef asked with a tilt of his head, trying to get a closer look without being too obvious about it.

William was quite used to being surprised by social interactions; Ronald’s in particular. The blond had a mind wired differently than most people, and he could ask some very strange, if innocuous, questions. William never knew what to expect from him, and tried to take every curveball in good stride.

"A cat…?"

Ronald's sea-blue eyes led him to the prompt.

"Oh…" 

William's brow knit slightly, and he turned his eyes back to the laminated menu with its slightly melted corner.

"I’m not sure that’s a topic for dinner, you know. Ah, another sake please?"

Of course, all this did was pique Ronald's curiosity. William didn't wanna talk about it, did he…?  
Was it bad to hope that a bit more alcohol might loosen his tongue a little?

Ronald poured the sake with a little flair, deliberately showing off as he spun the _tokkuri_ carafe between his fingers without spilling a drop, only to pour it in a neat line from a half a foot above William's cup.

"Not a dinner topic, huh?" he asked innocently, setting the tokkuri down without a sound. "Why's that?"

The bespoke businessman watched Ronald pour his cup out with a flourish, and no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, it still sort of impressed him each time he did it.

"I wonder if it is customary in Wales to ask about such personal things?" he quipped back, adjusting his glasses as he held back a smile. "Go on, now — that customer over there is trying to get your attention, and I have my wagashi to finish." He lightly shooed Ronald away, but they exchanged brief smiles as the blond bustled off. 

The older male took the opportunity to lift the warm cup to his lips, inhaling its scent before taking a sip and pondering his new acquaintance. 

It had been unexpected to befriend a foreign _itamae_ of all people, but William had been coming here for a few weeks now, and the delicious food wasn’t the _only_ thing he kept coming back for. 

In fact, as he observed the vibrant young man chatting with his patrons, William supposed the more surprising development was that he had fallen in love. 

His reluctance to share an unpleasant story was less about his cool, detached personality, and more about not wanting to give Ronald any reason to dislike him.

The blond hustled around the cramped restaurant to do his job, taking orders, bussing dishes, serving them, cooking them, and helping out the other staff. But he never had an eye stray far from William, a little smile of admiration on his lips.

“It’s not a Wales thing,” he informed matter-of-factly when he came back, “just a Knox thing. How’s the wagashi? Maybe it’s just sweet enough to overpower the bitter, you know what I mean?”

"It's just right, thank you," the brunet affirmed, nudging the little azuki treat with his chopsticks. "And has being so direct with your questions worked well for you here?" 

Most Japanese people preferred vaguity and considerable courtesy — Ronald's question was impolite, no denying, but William had to wonder why he asked.

A gentle blush rose to the blond's cheeks, and he dropped his gaze to the heavy wood grain on the old, worn counter.

"Well, you know, it's a roll of the dice," he confessed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I guess I'm not _usually_ that direct, but... I dunno, I feel like a cool guy like you's gotta have a story to scars like that. Maybe you're ex-Yakuza starting a new life as a mild-mannered businessman."

He offered a cheeky grin, then filled William's empty cup anew.

"If it's a sore spot, I’ll mind my own business from now on," he added seriously. "I'm sorry for digging around where I shouldn’t have. I get excited and don't think about how rude something could be before I do it."

But William seemed to find this amusing, and his steely eyes glinted in Ronald's direction. 

"You're alright," he replied. "I'm sorry you went through all this trouble, Mr. Knox, because I’m afraid my scars don't have an explanation nearly as exciting as the Yakuza." 

Ronald breathed a sigh of relief that William was not offended, and casually sat down beside him. Now that the evening was winding down and people were finishing up their dinner, Ronald had the time to listen to all of the wonderful and interesting things William had to say.

"It was a past relationship that didn't end well," the Eurasian explained with a small frown, sipping his rice wine. “These scars are their doing.” 

Mostly.  
  
“Oh, damn,” Ronald whistled, looking up from his instinctive wiping of the counter. “Hell, if you got physical reminders like that… you must be better off without her. Crazy sounds like an understatement."

William said nothing for a moment, a rare flicker of emotion passing across his face. Ronald's word choice had driven him into a corner. There was nowhere to go, and William hated lying.

"Ah, that's..." he murmured, adjusting his gunmetal grey frames. 

Of course there was concern, but... he liked Ronald for a reason. Nothing the chirpy blond man had ever said indicated he might hold any discriminatory views, so William decided to take a chance on him. 

"As for that person," he murmured, leaning back to create some space between them, “It _is_ an understatement." 

Ronald rested his elbow on the chair back and propped his cheek up against his palm, attentive and open.  
Was he really starting to earn William's trust? How far would he be able to poke and pry before he crossed any lines he wasn't supposed to?

"That person?" he asked, tilting his head at the specific wording. "What happened? I won't tell nobody." 

This wasn't really a comfort. 

"Well, it's… difficult to… discuss…" explained the older man, brushing a lock of hair from his greying temples.

A sense of alarm gripped Ronald when he realized he might have been forcing someone to discuss something too painful, but William stopped any interruptions simply by lifting two fingers. 

"Um, that person," he forced himself to utter, lowering his eyes to the counter.

"He's a man, so… you know..."

A silent chill descended upon them. Something prickled inside Ronald at this confession, and he felt the hairs stand up on his arms.  
  
William's ex had been...

 _...a man...?_  
  
The taller gentleman wore a cold gaze, bracing himself for rejection that might come. But once Ronald blinked out of his stupor, a smile spread across his rosy face, and he let out a breath of laughter as he sunk further into his chair. 

"Oh…!"

This had entirely been unexpected, but it made all the sense in the world... if it wasn't too good to be true. 

"Hey, I got no problem with that! I've gone to Tokyo Pride for three years running, mate," he declared brightly. "I'm just... sorry that it didn't end well for you..."

Now William's reluctance to speak about it was understandable; it was a prudent thing in this country, and William was older. Indeed, for a moment, he'd almost seemed afraid. Waiting for judgment, rejection, _shame…_ It was understandable. 

"What was his name?" Ronald prompted, serving up a smile. 

"Ah… 'Sebastian'," the older answered in a lowered voice, casting a glance around them. Face scarlet and heart still in his throat, he stimmed lightly at his side.

Somehow just a few words, _'I've gone to Pride'_ were simultaneously relieving and painful. 

An _ally,_ of course… but still better than a bigot...

"'Sebastian'," Ronald repeated under his breath as he went back to wiping the counter down. "Sounds posh. But I'll tell you what. The poshest, handsomest guy in the _world_ doesn't deserve you if he'd lay a finger on ya."

Although the thought actually really pissed the chef off, he kept smiling. 

"His loss... y’know?" 

William's perturbed gaze shifted into a keen glint. "You're quite right there, Mr. Knox; no one has ever gotten a second chance with _my_ heart."

“Yeah, why should he!” the Welshman agreed enthusiastically, though his heart lurched in a confusing way.

Draining the last of his sake, William returned the ghost of a smile to Ronald, daring him to keep up that pitying expression a second longer. However, Ronald had only admiration for this intriguing man— he knew how well off William was, and he hadn’t even _known_ of any exes until today. The man clearly had moved on and was living a wealthy, vivid life that most people only dreamt of.

That wasn’t to say, of course, that he was definitively in no need of a partner…

“You’re too good for that,” Ron continued, “and it’s not your problem if he couldn’t appreciate you. I bet you’ll find someone way better than that in the future.”

They both knew that would be difficult in Japan, even 21st century Tokyo, and each of them glanced aside at this unspoken reality.

"My job keeps me busy enough," William deflected, finishing up his dinner and dabbing his napkin over his mouth. "That's what I came to Japan to focus on, and my life has been quite free of drama since that day — exactly as I prefer it."

He organized the plate to his own liking before Ronald collected it.

The blond knew how particular William could be about the way things were arranged — it was actually a charming quirk. For William's sake, he kept the dishes arranged the way they were until slipping into the back for someone to wash. 

"It was nice of you to listen, but I did wish to apologize for the unexpected revelation," said the businessman as he got to his feet.

"Whether you go to Pride or not, Mr. Knox, you might have some understandable discomfort around me. But rest assured," the taller man mused, "I value being your customer too much."

Ronald beamed. 

"Hey, hey, I'm not uncomfortable at _all,"_ he promised, sliding a little leaf-wrapped bundle closer to William. 

"You got nothin' to apologize for; we are who we are! That don't bother me none — s'not hurting anybody. And I think you're a good guy! Now, don't let the others see this free daifuku I got ya, or they'll get jealous," he added in a stage whisper. "Take it for the road when you go, yeah?"

His heart tingled with warmth as he watched the particular, precise way that William signed his meal bill. It had to be perfect, and Ronald was patient while he waited for his card. 

"I'm glad your job brought you here. If it hadn't, I never woulda met ya," he murmured with a shrug and sheepish grin. "I never had a favourite customer before you."

William gave Ronald an appreciative nod as he took the little sweet into his jacket pocket.

"'Favourite customer'," he echoed with a dubious peek at the young women still lingering in the restaurant, probably hoping to do a little flirting with Ronald once he was off the clock.

"Lucky me…?"

After saying his farewells, the tall businessman ducked beneath the shop’s orange _noren_ and out into the cool night air.  
  
He hadn't expected to have to come out to his new friend, but at least after all was said and done, he still _had_ one. Lighting a cigarette, he made the short downhill trip to the nearest main street to catch a cab home.

Each night, he was grateful for being able to live so close to his office, but tonight, a strange melancholy had settled over him instead. 

It was never easy to have your dreams dashed, no matter how prettily someone smiled when they did it. He would settle for being the 'favourite customer', aware of how many girls Ronald had likely professed that to and was probably saying again tonight. 

_C'est la vie._

—

Of course, there was no such occurrence back at _Nomura._ After midnight, when the last straggling customers had tottered off in search of a karaoke bar that was still open, Ronald and his coworkers closed up the shop. Swooning a little, he swept, mopped, and accounted for all the money in the cash register, while the others did their cleaning and other closing responsibilities. With his mind twitterpated by Mr. Spears, Ron received more than one stubbed toe and bumped head that evening. 

It was one in the morning when they locked up the back alley door. They bid each other good evening and went their separate ways, but Ronald puffed thoughtfully at a cigarette as the rain seemingly engulfed the entire world but for his little porch step beneath the awning. 

“…”

Cigarette smoke coiling tendrils into the crisp autumn air, Ronald leaned back against the door, a sharp exhale escaping his chest.  
  
Things had changed, hadn’t they? 

Now Ronald knew that the man he liked was on the market. It was all he’d wanted for nearly as long as they’d known each other. To call himself William’s partner would have been the ultimate happiness, and for a moment he’d glimpsed the possibility of that reality coming to fruition.

"Tch…"

It had been the perfect opportunity, so why… _why_ hadn’t he returned the favor to William and told him he wasn’t alone? If someone else came along and snapped him up first… Ronald knew, with utmost certainty, that he would regret it for the rest of his life.

**tbc...**


	2. Lotus Tempura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Friday come, and one of the most rotten for William in recent memory. The rain brings an appropriate sense of gloom as he and Ronald uncover unexpected truths about one another, and what it could mean for their futures.

Things had been relatively smooth sailing for William since he left his noxious ex and moved to Japan for a prestigious new job, but not even he was immune from the occasional bad day.

That much was clear from the moment Ronald next laid eyes on him — a week later, when their Friday night was cold and foggy.

Clandestine, William slipped in from the pouring rain, stowing his grim black umbrella inside the receptacle at the door. He neither looked for the  _ itamae, _ nor raised his eyes from the ground once as he strode without a word to a cramped booth as far in the back of the shop as he could find. 

But of course, it was impossible for Ronald not to notice the complete lack of a greeting, or especially the jarring new choice in seating. He finished wiping down a recently vacated table and went straight to his favorite customer.

“Hey, you!” he accosted him with a grin, leaning a shoulder against the booth wall. “This is different, innit? You’re two hours early!"

He kept his attitude jovial; after all, maybe he was wrong and William was fine, so it was better to make light of the situation, right? 

William pushed the somewhat dishevelled and damp fringe from his eyes, still appearing reluctant to maintain eye contact. 

"I left work today  _ on time _ for a change. Sake for now, please. Warm, thank you. Just, um… leave the thing, will you?" he mumbled as he listlessly removed his gloves.

This fueled the fires of Ronald’s concerns, and he blinked, lowering his little pen and notepad in surprise. 

"Eh…?"

_ On time…? _

William usually worked that late?! 

The miserable look on his face, his unusually imprecise appearance, and asking for the full 'thing' of sake… Ronald’s eyes went wide as saucers.

"You didn't get  _ fired, _ did you?"

William blanched.

"Don't be  _ ridiculous," _ he hissed, shooting the chef a withering look at the mere suggestion. "H-honestly…"    
  
A few patrons had glanced their way, and he was acutely aware of this. The last thing he could deal with right now was Ronald making a scene. Eyes looking notably glassy, William stiffly repeated his request:

"Sake, if you _ please." _

Ronald did not need asking again. William’s embarrassment led the blond to realize they were being stared at, and flushing deep, he hurried off to distract them by attending to them.

After bussing a few trays and refilling drinks, he fetched William a hot sake set and slid into the booth across from him.

"Hey," he said quietly, leaning an elbow on the table. "I’m sorry about that… gotta work on my volume."

No response. 

"Listen.” He set his other elbow on the table, crossed his arms, and leaned closer. “I can tell when a guy's had a real shit day. Whatever happened, your dinner 'n drinks're on me tonight, alright? Take a load off!"

On an average day, William Spears carried with him an effortless stoicism; a businessman who was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, he dealt with all matters in a professional and courteous way and looked damned good while he did so. 

This meant that today, when his impeccably straight spine and shoulders were slumped, his healthy skin washed out and wan, and his steely eyes dull and shadowed, there was no doubt something was awry. 

"I look that bad, huh…?" the chagrin man sighed behind his hand, finally looking up at the concerned foreigner. "It's not the sort of thing a free dinner can fix, my friend. Regardless, I thank you for your kindness."

Ronald chuckled under his breath, but it still troubled him to see William like this. He wanted to see that confident and crisp bureaucrat light up again. 

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you look like you've been through some shit," the blond insisted, pouring William's drink for him. "I know a free dinner won't  _ fix _ that, but maybe it's just one less thing you have to worry about, right?"

William dipped his head in thanks, taking his cup and sipping it a little more generously than he normally might have. 

Finally… a good fucking drink. 

"I'm fortunate to have such a considerate server," he replied softly, exhaling as the sharp liquid coursed down his throat and stabbed all the way down to his belly. 

Truthfully though, he was embarrassed. He'd really shown up like this, inconveniencing the man he was in love with. 

"Please don't be concerned. I feel much better already."

Not to be dissuaded, Ronald tilted his head and countered, "How can I  _ not _ worry 'bout my fave customer? If something's up, I wanna make ya feel even a little bit better~"

Ronald was impressed by how quickly William downed his liquor — damn, he wanted to take this man clubbing sometime.

"More sake? Much as you want, and then you can mull over what you wanna eat, yeah?"

William gave him a faint salute of acknowledgement and returned to his cups. Before he got  _ too _ drunk, he would have to compose a damn good apology email to his superiors… 

———

Through the power of alcohol, the night passed with haste. A swift southwesterly storm, scarcely a blip on the radar when William first arrived, had now fully descended upon Tokyo. The rain it brought with it was heavy enough that no one really wanted to be caught out, but nonetheless, the little ramen shack remained consistently full, and Ronald was kept busy by the flux of customers. 

William ended up not eating much — a simple order of hot miso soup and steamed edamame filled up whatever the alcohol didn't. By now he was quite comfortable and feeling a little better. His pale cheeks had regained a healthy flush (and then some, thanks to the booze), and he contented himself to experience the rain through the wooden slats of the small window to his left. This wasn't a bad spot, actually… perhaps there  _ was _ some benefit to switching up one's routine every now and again. 

But as the other customers began to trickle away from the evening, the biracial man noticed that Ronald wasn't his usual sunny self either. 

The flaxen-haired chef had grown quieter as the storm came, and once it was upon them, he seemed to complete his tasks in double time. He’d become curiously distant from the customers he was normally quite friendly with — almost inattentive, but not when it came to William. 

"Can I get ya anything else? Rice, gyōza?" the youngster peeped the next time he stopped by, fidgeting with his hands. "Oh, uh! Today’s special is a real yummy lotus root tempura…"

When thunder rumbled overhead at that moment, Ronald stiffened as an icy shiver slid down his spine. He had to fight his whole body to keep from pissing his pants right then and there. 

"Mnnn…"

Sporting a comfortable buzz from the sake, William raised his head, setting an arm behind the booth and lounging comfortably when he was spoken to by the tense young chef.

"Take a break," he ordered flatly, as though it was within his authority to do so. "Even five minutes will be enough." 

He didn't bother to explain why; it didn't need pointing out that the chipper Welshman had also fallen out of sorts, but at the very least he reasoned the man could use a bathroom break. 

"As for me, I'm thinking of heading home…"

"Wait — " Ronald uttered before he could stop himself. He swallowed, hugging his empty serving tray to his chest, and hunched behind it, almost as if to hide his blush. The authority in William’s tone compelled him to obey without question.

"No need to go just yet," he insisted, sinking into the booth. "You're not takin' up any space, an' I'd  _ like… _ if ya could stay a bit longer."

He glanced up to see an expectant look in William's eyes, cool and waiting, and scuffed his foot resignedly.

"Actually… I don't do so great with storms," he confessed. "I freak out a little… a-as uncool as it is to say…"

"Ah." 

A phobia…? 

That stirred a little empathy from within the morose older man, and the glimpse behind Ronald's sunny facade was a gesture that William thought deserved merit. 

"Then I suppose it can't be helped," he hummed. "I am content to stay, if you can put up with my company such as it is tonight." 

The offer was worth making just to watch Ronald perk up the way he did in response.

"Put up with  _ what?" _ the Welshman laughed in relief, getting up with the round, lacquered tray. "C'mon, you're great company!" 

Holy shit — Will was really going to stay for him? 

"Actually, I hafta confess: I already feel better  _ you're _ here," said Ronald, gazing down at his hands on the table with an uncharacteristic shyness. "I just feel more relaxed when you're around."

The comment caught William off guard, and he awkwardly adjusted his glasses. 

"Sorry — that was a new one for me," he said with a breath of laughter.

"A smile!" Ronald gushed, and the anxious pounding in his chest was instantly replaced by a gentler kind, more akin to nervous butterflies. Such was the way William Spears made him feel. 

"It's too bad you're not off yet… I'd pour you a drink," the brunet offered, then clarified: 

"It… takes a little edge off stress and the like. At least for me."

Ronald smiled reflexively at this, blushing like a schoolboy and biting lightly at the tips of his fingers to keep it together.

_ Fuck…  _

"You're absolutely right, an' I appreciate the offer,” he murmured with a foolish grin. “You were so down in the dumps when you showed up…"

Before William could reply, though, a new group ambled into the restaurant, and Ronald had to excuse himself to seat the party and take their orders. After that, he was kept busy in all his duties until closing time.

It wasn't until after all of the other customers had gone that Ronald was able to return to the table again. When he did, it was with another sake set, a large order of lotus root tempura, a small order of miso soup with daikon, and a bowl of pork fried rice.

The lotus root he set between them with a smile, and he plopped down into the booth with an exaggerated sigh, relieved to be off his feet for a little while. He wasn’t the only one; his fellows had various dishes of their own choosing and sat down at the counter together. For all of them, it was the first time that evening they’d been able to have a meal of their own.

_ "Haaaahhh…  _ finally, a break!" Ronald wheezed, and he pushed the lotus a little closer to William so his intent to share it was unmistakable. "I'm so glad I can finally sit with you…"

"You worked very hard," William complimented him, glancing at the contents on the table as he sipped some water. By now he was tipsy, flushed pink in the face from the alcohol, but still gave the fresh sake some consideration. Should he…? 

He wasn't the best drinker, and a drunk William could be known to act out of character, even… uncouth. God forbid.

Not wanting to spook his friend, he knew he should take it easy… 

…But just a  _ little _ more wouldn't hurt. 

"It's interesting to watch you work. I've learned a lot."

Ronald blushed through a mouthful of rice. He’d never expected a compliment like this — or any at all, really — which caught him off guard. He swallowed.

“What do you mean?” he asked with all the nonchalance he could muster, pulling his soup closer and fishing a thin slice of daikon from it with his chopsticks. “What’d you learn? Don’t tell me you’re thinking about getting a job here,” he added in a tease.

_ "Certainly _ not," William muttered indignantly, adjusting his glasses again, to which Ronald chuckled.

Tentatively, the bespectacled man prodded one of the lotus roots with his chopsticks, picked it up, dipped it in the provided sauce, and took a bite. When he did, the trepidation melted away from his face and into rapture. 

God… nobody beat the tempura here. Not what one would expect from a speciality  _ ramenya. _

"I simply enjoy observing. There is so much skill in what you do — I had a pleasant evening just watching, appreciating the good food and atmosphere, and the storm outside… it's been cathartic." 

Blushing straight from his heart, Ronald smiled. 

"That’s about the nicest thing I’ve ever heard, Mr. Spears," he confided in a gently humble tone. "If I was able to help you like that after such a bad day, that's all I could ask for, y'know?" 

He lightly fanned his face, flushed from the exertion and heat of cooking. 

"I wouldn’t say what I do is interesting… you're, what, almost CEO of a big company? For you to have a bad day is pretty big. That's why I wanted to foot your bill for ya."

William nodded in understanding. 

"Of course, but there really is no way in hell I'm letting you pay for my dinner. Only the men I date enjoy  _ that _ privilege." 

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt himself going from pink to scarlet. 

_ Idiot — ! _

"Ah — I'm sorry," he added quickly, dipping his head and  _ praying _ he hadn't made Ronald uncomfortable. 

Damned sake.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like  _ that. _ R-rather, I mean that I am a paying customer, and as an  _ 'almost CEO', _ as you put it, money isn’t one of my concerns. You need it more than I do."

Ronald hadn’t taken the statement as a personal invitation or even a flirtation, but he went pink just imagining it all the same. He had another sip of his hot drink, loosening his collar a little, and glanced over William’s blushing face.

Heh… was it the alcohol or the embarrassment? He looked so cute… 

“No, it’s alright,” the blond assured his customer with a smile and a dismissive wave of his hand. “I know you’re not worried about money, but I’d like to do this for you anyway. Just by principle, you know? I don’t even know what happened, and like… if you don’t wanna talk about it, I get it! But I’m also happy to hear you out if you just wanna vent about your day to someone.”

_ Tell him, you clod, _ he thought.

But instead, what came out of his mouth was: “We’re friends, right?”

_ Idiot. This is why you’re single, Ronald. _

William sighed and leaned back in the seat again, glowering out the window with a flush. 

"…christ.  _ Fine… _ I suppose you've earned it. Normally I would refuse your offer to pay, but today my usual routine has just been…" 

He had difficulty finding the right word with his intoxicated mind, so he gestured vaguely with his hands as if it would help him. "…It's been decimated. So one more thing outside the norm… who cares?" 

It was too difficult to say no when Ronald was so kind, handsome, so  _ perfect. _ He pinched the bridge of his nose with a frown, and decided on that last bit of sake to bolster himself. 

"Make no mistake. It’s  _ only _ for today."

_ Tsundere. _

The word popped into Ronald's mind, and it just made him smile even more — it was the perfect descriptor for William, wasn't it?

"Only for today," the blond agreed with a pleasant nod, sipping down another helping of sake, then at last going for some of the tempura. But he made a face when he bit down and chewed — he'd messed up. This wasn't his best cooking at all. He'd rushed it, hadn't he? Damnit. It wasn't as crisp as Tanaka-jii's, and the flesh of the vegetable was too tough… 

"It sounds like your routine is really important to you," Ronald observed, distracting himself from his imperfect dish. "I wondered why you picked a new place to sit today… What happened?"

William stared at the table for a moment, frowning further. "Tch… sometimes people have days that go bad before they even begin, you know? That's… all there is to it, really. Nothing dramatic. Just a bad day." 

He went ahead and divulged the truth to Ronald by addressing an important piece of context. 

"A-as for my routines, uh… well, I suppose it's obvious that I'm diagnosed. Er… Obsessive Compulsive Disorder," he explained, his voice becoming distinctly quieter. 

Surprise didn't flicker across Ronald's face, nor had William expected it to. Of course, the young blond had had his suspicions, but had been too polite to say anything.

Ronald was no psychiatrist, but he'd picked up on the classic OCD tics — William  _ refused _ to touch money, and sometimes he'd wash his hands for over ten minutes after using the shop’s restroom. The insistence in his worship of routine, sitting at the same place at the counter every week… it pointed beyond just “quirky”, and directly toward "mental illness". 

He understood. 

"I get that," he murmured, stirring his soup and picking out another piece of radish to nibble at. "I kinda  _ thought _ so, but it woulda been rude to say anything. If your routine got fucky — sorry, if your routine got messed up, it must've really thrown your whole brain."

"Well, usually I have it perfectly under control," William explained, swaying just so from the drinks. "But Murphy's Law thoroughly kicked my ass with a perfect storm of small irritants conglomerating together." 

He went ahead to explain it all — from the burst pipe in his apartment to the migraine that followed — each little thing that had come together to ruin his day. 

"So of course, by the time I'd retyped the entire report, I was drastically behind schedule. I was about to grab a coffee and just go to the next meeting, but I discovered that some  _ ignorant buffoon _ had reordered the filing system.  _ My _ filing system. I’d had everything  _ perfectly _ organized. That… that fucking little  _ cretin…!" _

"Holy shit!"

Ronald quit bothering to censor himself; alcohol involved or not, if  _ William _ was cursing, then it was fine — before, it had just felt sort of wrong, like cursing in front of an authority figure like a boss or dean, but now he had unspoken permission to proceed.

"I've never even worked in an office and even  _ I _ know you don't just go and mess with someone’s stuff! People have things how they want them for a reason! At least if they think it could be more efficient, they could, like, I dunno,  _ ask?! _ But this assclown just…?! God, what a fuckin’ pissant!"

But it really had been a shitstorm of a day, hadn't it? Murphy's Law  _ had _ been at full play, so Ronald only felt more justified in giving William a free dinner. With OCD on his level, such an interruption to routine would have forced William to… 

"So you had to fix it," the blond realized. "You missed the meeting."

To his eternal shame, William nodded. "I… missed the meeting," he confirmed, gripping his sake cup tighter and averting his gaze. "It was a compulsion I couldn't overcome. It  _ needed _ fixing, no matter how much my own mind screamed at me to do it later and go to the meeting first."

Ronald folded his arms a little bit and nodded in turn, understanding as ever. 

"D'you think you'd call that executive dysfunction?" he asked, sipping at his miso from the bowl now that all the solids were gone. "'Cause I've  _ totally _ been there. Screamin' at yourself to do something, but your body just won't move. Can't get yourself to do it."

"Or having to do something I don't want to," William agreed, giving Ronald a look of consideration at the particular choice of words. Ronald’s vocabulary was normally quite casual, so to specifically use a term like  _ executive dysfunction _ … it seemed apparent he’d been to a psychiatrist before. A glance over the restless, wiggly blond, and he thought of ADHD. That fit, didn’t it? 

"In any case, it's… it's embarrassing." William tapped his fingers against the table four times, wondering if he should tell him the final blow he had been dealt or not.

He could trust Ronald… right?

"The fact of the matter is,” he continued in a subdued voice, “I put off taking care of  _ my _ own needs for something I didn't even  _ want _ to do. I failed my superiors, and nearly as bad, I… ah…" 

Even so, there was simply no way he could look at Ronald as the words left his lips. 

"I nearly had an…  _ accident… _ " he sighed, followed by a breath of nervous laughter. "…While my boss was reaming me about missing the presentation, a-all I could think of at that moment was how badly I needed to piss. It's probably not something I'll ever live down."

Ronald very nearly choked on his soup at this, but he kept composed — this was not a tidbit that he had ever imagined hearing from  _ William, _ but here it was. Proper, rigid William confessing to nearly having an accident at work… the sheer balls that took, even taking into account how deeply under the influence of alcohol he was, was admirable.

"Jesus," Ronald uttered again, coughing after he'd swallowed his soup down and had it warm his belly. "Oh my god, could he not  _ tell, _ or…?! How did you — but they had to  _ understand, _ right?! It's not like it happens all the time! You said you usually have it under control. What good does it do them to ride your ass like that? Unbelievable."

Offended on William's behalf, Ronald began shoveling rice into his mouth, scooping it in directly from the bowl at his lips with a foolish grin. 

"God, can you imagine if you  _ had _ had an accident? That's such a nice suit; what is it, like 30,000 yen?"

Burning red, William shook his head to stop Ronald from saying any more. It took him everything he had to not clamp a hand over the young man’s mouth and physically shut him up.

Was he being  _ teased?  _

"How clear can I make this…? Such an occurrence is  _ impossible _ for me," he insisted with crimson cheeks. "My routines are too well-curated, and each one is designed for maximum efficiency. As I said — there was such a small chance that everything would fall in a domino effect, and yet it happened anyway." 

Without further interruption, Ronald shut up and ate his dinner while he listened to William explain himself. Of course he would be defensive of such insinuations — he was a powerful, dignified man and he wouldn't allow anyone to view him as anything less.

Folding his arms across his chest with a huff, the prideful businessman turned his head away, nose in the air.

"The chances it will happen again are  _ infinitesimal _ , Mr. Knox. I don't have to worry — I just need to work on managing my condition more. I  _ deserved _ to be reprimanded; the incident accounted to… dreadfully poor timing."

"I get it," the blond murmured, dipping his lotus into the tempura sauce. "I don't think your boss shoulda chewed you out. You know your schedule and it's not like it's happened before. It was just real bad luck."

Ronald crossed his ankles, finished off his cup of sake, and set his empty dishes aside.

"Of course you'd be annoyed by that! You're perfect, and today… wasn't."

The heat in William’s cheeks, already high from the alcohol, reached a boiling point when he was called perfect by the man he liked so much. He managed to simmer down by fervently scolding himself that Ronald was speaking from William's perspective, not his own. Taking a few sips of fresh cold water helped clear his head a little. 

"You must understand that corporate work culture has little understanding of, or care for, illnesses like mine,” William explained. “But I get the impression that you have some experience, yourself…"

Ronald absently held his sake cup out to William for him to fill. 

“You’re right about that,” he admitted. “I guess it’s easy to tell. All I have is ADHD, but it definitely limits me to blue collar jobs like this one.”

When William politely poured Ronald some more sake, Ronald sipped it and continued, “I got fired from a whole bunch of jobs before landing this one. Old man Tanaka’s the owner here, an’ he’s got way more patience for my… y’know, uh,  _ quirks… _ than all my other bosses combined. Lets me make mistakes ‘n stuff, an’ the other chefs are real nice about it too, so that’s part of why I…”

Realizing, though, that he’d commandeered the conversation and gone off on a tangent, Ronald flustered.

“Ah, but I totally get what you mean!” he burst out , instinctively bowing in apology. “They don’t get you. They probably just see nonsense and that’s why they go off…”

Now William had his confirmation that Ronald had ADHD, but he could tell what  _ very _ good handle on it the young man had. The businessman couldn't bear to hear this bright lad put himself down like that, so was quick to put a stop to it. 

"Nothing about your illness  _ limits _ you," he scolded him animatedly, setting Ronald’s carafe down so he could drink from his own.  _ "I _ could come this far on my own, couldn’t I? Such a defeatist attitude doesn't suit a young and charismatic man like you. Hm, I can't forgive it."

Ronald's eyes widened at the admonishment, but a blush filled his cheeks at being called charismatic. He blinked as he processed this chastisement-cum-encouragement, hunching his shoulders out of pure, reflexive shyness.

_ Fuuuuuck. _

Fuck, he was fucking in love. God damnit. This cool guy…! He wanted Ronald to succeed, and thought he was charismatic, and…!

Swallowing the lump back in his throat, Ronald nodded. 

"Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before," he murmured, unable to keep from smiling like a fool. "I mean, I  _ like _ it here! I worked real hard to make it where I am, Mr. Spears! Tanaka-jii taught me everything I know, but I know I can keep getting better from here! Though I still have a long way to go in my apprenticeship."

He grinned, leaning his chin on his palm. "Besides, if I don't keep getting better and making more delicious things for you, how will I get you to keep coming back?" he asked with a wink.

Amused by this, William hid a small smile of his own. "Well, you don’t have to worry about that; I simply despise changing my routine. You know this." 

The rain picked up outside, noticeably spattering against the small window, and his smile grew as he turned his eyes from the dripping water back to the beaming blond. 

Swallowing, he softly added, "Besides… Ronald, we're friends."

Hearing his given name being used casually made Ronald smile so broadly it hurt his cheeks. He sipped away at his sake and leaned his elbows on the table, heart fluttering and head floating right with it like a butterfly on a warm spring breeze.

God, that was so special, wasn't it? William felt comfortable enough to use Ronald's first name in a private setting. No longer 'Mr. Knox'… just Ronald. And if they  _ were _ friends, then… Ronald wanted to be completely honest, and return last week’s favor to William.

"I'm glad we are," he beamed, finishing off the last of the tempura and sake. “It’s weird, I… I’m  _ really  _ excited for us to see each other grow, and cheer each other on.”

“It isn’t so strange to me,” William mentioned after another long sip from his own drink. “If you are sincere about your apprenticeship… It would make me quite happy to see the flames of your passion grow brighter as each year passes by. This job… is not merely to pay the bills, is it?”

Ronald lifted his gaze from his drink, his sea-blue eyes fixed on William for a moment, and he smiled softly. 

“No… it’s not,” he confirmed, drumming his fingers along the little sake cup. “It  _ started  _ that way, and I never expected it to become my career goal… but here I am. I wouldn’t change it.”

Tracing a finger along the rim of his carafe, William nodded. “If you don’t mind me asking… what brought you to Japan? I’m sure you must get asked this often… but I find myself wondering too how a young man from Wales finds himself apprenticing in an Asakusa ramen shop.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Ronald answered with a grin. “I’m used to it. It was just a holiday at first, you know? Me and some mates at uni decided we wanted to save up for a trip a few years back, and there’s me — I liked anime and games and stuff, you know… I thought it’d be fun to see where it all comes from and get it out of my system before going back to my life.”

A look of gentle, wistful nostalgia crossed the blond’s face, and his smile softened. 

“But once I was here… I never wanted to _go_ back,” he went on. “I fell in love with _everything_. The culture, the people, the landmarks, the food. I didn’t speak a word of the language when I got here, but I knew I’d bloody well learn, yeah? I _did_ have to go back home, but the second I did, I enrolled in my uni’s Japanese courses, dropped out of everything else, sold most of my stuff, and got myself a visa. Everyone told me I was bein’ a fuckin’ loon, and that I’d lose the spark and excitement and realize what I was throwing away. That it was a fool's dream and I’d come crawling back… penniless 'n humiliated."

With a twinkle in his eye, Ronald concluded, “But that was four years ago. I’m still here and I’ve never been happier.”

William really couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face at this. There were plenty of Japanophiles and foreign otaku who had done the same thing, but Ronald was not like most of them; William could feel the sanctity in Ronald’s love. It was true enough; William saw with his own eyes how much Ronald was liked by both his coworkers and customers. He may have been young and impetuous, but he respected the culture that was not his own and did not make a nuisance of himself. William could respect that in turn.

“It’s fortunate that it worked out so well for you,” the elder man commented. “Not everyone could adjust so easily, or have the chance that you had and took.”

Ronald nodded, giving William his greatest smile. “Right? I’ve got a lot to be grateful for, but there’s still plenty I’m gonna keep working for, too.”

A gentle blush appeared on his cheeks, and he chewed at the inside of his lip for a moment. If there was any time… 

"Um… so actually, about that… I wanted to tell you something."

As he met William's quizzical gaze, the voice of one of Ronald’s coworkers drifted out to interrupt them.

“Knox-san, we need to close up the shop!”

Oh, god  _ damnit. _

It couldn’t be helped; he had a job to do.

_ "Hai, hai… _ I’m sorry, William — would you mind waiting for me a little longer?"

William couldn't help a faint sigh at this, but he supposed he owed him his patience. 

"Very well," he agreed. "I'll be out the front, then."

Stepping out into the brisk air of the stormy Tokyo night, William reached for a cigarette and smoked while he waited. Near the door was a small ceramic frog statue, which he absently nudged into a more pleasing position in accordance with his refined sense of aesthetic.

This kind of weather was his favourite, and kept him relaxed.

Ronald and his team did all of their nightly chores together — sweep, mop, count the money in the cash register, roll coins, transfer cash to safe in the office, dishes, kitchen inspection and cleanup. 

He heaved quite the sigh when it was all done — everything was spotless and where it was supposed to be. He still had a lot to learn about cooking ramen and managing a restaurant, neither of which were easy… but he was happy.

Now that everyone was done with their jobs, they headed outside to the verandah, drawing down the shutters and locking them behind them. Like last week, everyone went their separate ways, but Ronald stayed on the verandah with William, where he got a whiff of tobacco smoke.

"What a day, huh…?" he chirped to his friend. 

Ah, even William's cigarettes smelled posh… something smelled purer, higher quality. Damn, now Ronald wanted a smoke too. 

The blond reached into his leather jacket's inner pocket and helped himself to one of his own, lighting up and sighing with relief after the first pull, and the smoke coiled up in the air to the patio cover.

William was exhausted, but his mood had lifted considerably since he'd first arrived. Ronald's company and kindness had made all the difference — though the sake had certainly played its own role.

"I'm looking forward to when it's no longer today," he answered the younger man without looking, his stormy eyes transfixed by the rain as it coursed off the tiled roofs and through the gutters.

Ronald laughed, and his eyes never once left William. He gazed at the man haloed by the neon shop signs and bright street lights, bundled so handsomely against the cold and rain, and so cool with his cigarette… Ronald just fell further in love with him.

"Yeah… I feel that," he murmured, drawing a little closer to stand parallel with him. "But y'know… if you wanna be technical about it, it's after midnight. It's not yesterday anymore, if that helps."

Ronald was rewarded for his venture with a huff of a laugh from William. 

"I'll give you that," the older man conceded. "But I'll truly feel better when I wake up in the morning and have this curse of a day behind me for good."

He still didn't look at Ronald, eyes on the reflections of the traffic lights on the wet streets.

"You had something you wanted to talk to me about." 

The blond exhaled, condensation and cigarette smoke both leaving his lungs and illustrating the damp air. His heart fluttered in nervous anticipation.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Something that's been on my mind since last week. I just… didn't feel right about telling you that time."

This drew William's attention. After his breath joined the airy canvas and their transient artworks evaporated true to nature, he gave Ronald his focus.

"Last week," he echoed, giving his companion a carefully curated look of neutrality.

Ronald shuffled his weight between each leg, sweltering under his leather jacket despite the frigid air. There was no going back from here. 

"Well, I…"

He cleared his throat, heart throbbing with such strength he thought it could be  _ seen _ trying to escape his chest.

"When you said… you liked guys, I… I thought it was too good to be true," the blond confided in a soft voice, resting a gloved hand over his poor heart. "Truth is? I…  _ really _ like you. Since… about the third time you came in, um… I've been head over heels..."

He glanced up at William, cheeks blazing, and turned his whole body to face him.

Silent for a moment after Ronald finished speaking, William processed the same three sentences several times over in his mind. Each time, he still got the same result: 

"You…  _ like _ me?" 

There could be no room for error. 

Ronald, whose face was quite luminous now, nodded stiffly. 

"Um, y-yeah. Like…  _ big _ time."

Despite his unease, he reached out for William’s hand, which he took into a gentle hold, and made his decision to move in closer. He gazed up at him, heart doing backflips in his chest just from making eye contact with this beautiful and glacial man.

Fuck… he  _ had _ to do it.

“Do you think… we have a chance together?” he asked, his hand curling tighter around William’s in a slow squeeze.

William's expression was unreadable for a long time. Looking down to their entwined hands, he bit his lower lip, and a hopeless smile spread across his flushed pink face.

"I can't believe it," he breathed, half-hiding his mouth with his hand. "What were the chances that…  _ this _ could happen?"

The alcohol was certainly steering the boat, but for now, that was alright. 

"Ronald, had I thought for a  _ moment _ you might —  _ nnh _ — I'd have asked you out in a heartbeat. Is this for real, though? You  _ really…?" _

William's smile, rare and precious sight that it was, made Ronald certain his heart would just straight up explode out of his chest. The words that followed the smile nearly brought the prediction to fruition.

William liked him too. Perhaps there  _ was _ a god. 

"Yeah, I — " Ronald stuttered, squeezing his hands tight. God, could you hear someone's heartbeat in their throat? He was almost faint at this point, but it didn't stop him from grinning like the greatest fool in the world. 

"Of course, I wouldn't — I wouldn't joke about that! Y-you're so cool an' special an' handsome, an'…!! I'd never yank your chain around…!"

The blond put a hand on his pounding chest, his cheeks hurting from how much he was smiling. "God, I… fuck, I'm so happy… that you like me too. I could  _ kiss _ you…!"

Cheeks dark with blush, he met William's eyes, and drew closer to him.

_ "Could _ I…?"

William cocked a sharp brow. 

"..."

He was tipsy enough to take the initiative. The area under the porch was blanketed in shadow, and no lights were on in the shop, so the brunet took the blond by the hand and whisked him into the darkness. Their lips met there, and William eased Ronald against the wall so he could feel the youth’s heart pound against his own chest.

The young chef tasted of sake, and salt from the tempura. There was also the scent of inexpensive cologne that William had caught a whiff of before, and just a hint of body odour from a man who had been on his feet in a hot kitchen for hours without stop.

It didn't bother William one bit — this was  _ Ronald, _ whom he had loved for just as long as he himself had been loved in turn. 

Warm, soft, sweet… Ronald Knox.

"Mmn…"

Having William's lips upon his own far surpassed Ronald's expectations. It was the greatest cliché in romance, but if this was a dream, he simply didn't want to wake up from it. He melted against him sweetly as sugar, his hands rising to cup William's cheeks inside them.

William smelled so crisp and fresh even so far past the end of the work day, like lemongrass mixed with the exclusive cologne that he used, but the pleasant every day scents from an office — coffee, electronics, copier toner, hot printer paper. Those strong arms that held him so securely into place just dissolved Ronald into a hopelessly gay puddle.

"Will," he sighed helplessly, eyes fluttering shut into their kiss, and he pulled William as close to him as he could, feeling their hearts racing against one another.

Kissing Ronald had completely obliterated the worries that had been plaguing William's mind. Hidden by the darkness and the rain, the two men kissed like their lips had known each other for years. It felt right — like coming home.

"Ron…"

Gaze smouldering, the taller male drew back a little, but couldn't resist instantly taking those full, boyish lips some more.

"I… don't want to be hurt…"

Ronald moaned softly into the second kiss — a gentle, content sound, not a lewd one — and slipped his arms around William's waist to pull flush up against him. The kiss was just so damn comfortable, filling him with certainty that this was  _ right. _

Breathless against William's firm lips, the blond tried to gather his thoughts well enough to answer him. Even in this happiness, it ripped his heart out to know how William had been treated in the past.

"I'll never hurt you," he promised, pulling at William's lips with his own. "Never, ever, ever, ever. I won't be another bad memory."

Hearing this, William receded slightly so he could look this man in the eye, stepping back so as not to out themselves to passers-by.

"I have liked you terribly, but… having only glimpsed the sort of neurotic, workaholic life I live, aren't you worried about being hurt, too? It's... risky."

Ronald leaned casually back against the wall, but his hands lingered for just a moment at his crush's waist before dropping down and lacing behind him.

"It  _ is _ risky," he agreed, but he met William's eyes with equal firmness. "But I'm not worried about myself; I know you well enough that you got it under control. I'm more worried about… what bein' with me could do to  _ you." _

He let out a shaky breath. Of course, this topic had plagued him at night — a nightmare interrupting pleasant fantasies. The fact of the matter was that the social climate where they lived was still not so accepting of same sex couples. 

"I don't wanna hurt your reputation," the blond explained. "Not just  _ you. _ Like… you'd be riskin' your whole career if you went out with me… wouldn't you?"

"Do you think I'd do that?" William challenged with a cock of his brow,  _ almost _ offended, but not seriously so. "Do you take me for the kind of person to make irrational decisions like that? I am  _ not." _

He inhaled deeply from his cigarette, cool eyes glancing aside. "I've made powerful connections, Mr. Knox. What's more, I'm essential.  _ No one _ is firing me."

But a light sigh left his shoulders, smoke rising from his lips, and he adjusted his glasses before continuing:

"Even so, there  _ is _ adversity to be expected. I'm prepared to face whatever may come, because… well, I can hardly express how much I've longed for this. I obviously like you quite a lot."

His crisp tone made Ronald shiver, and the blond hugged himself to suppress the involuntary motion. God, the sheer  _ power _ this man exuded… he wasn't even  _ the _ top, just high up enough that he practically ran his company while answering to superiors only on a technicality. 

William was his company's lynch pin, so his job security was immovable.

"I believe you," the blond insisted through his deep blush. "I've literally dreamed about goin' out with you, you know? Whatever hurdles come our way, I'll jump 'em with you!!"

William allowed himself a faint smile.

"Good to hear," he affirmed softly, brushing Ronald's cheek with his thumb.

A mighty clap of thunder interrupted the moment, shaking the ground beneath their feet. Every hair on his body standing on end, Ronald slowly hobbled down to one knee with a shiver, gripping his arms like a vice.

"Oof… Th… that one was bloody close… heh."

He clutched his heart, trying not to wheeze in fright, and when William helped him back up to his feet, he huddled closer to him with a deep shudder. 

Fuck, that had rattled his damn bones, and maybe even vibrated his blood, if he wasn’t mistaken. Nope, that was too loud. Too loud, too scary. It was time to go.

"I want…" 

His voice cracked a little from nerves, so he cleared his throat and tried again.

"I wanna… see you again," the blond whispered. "No matter what happens. Even if we never do this again. I wanna keep seeing you at my shop, and see your smile when you enjoy my ramen. I don't wanna lose that…"

"I'll be there next Friday, rain or shine," came the brunet's soft reply, passing his hand almost sympathetically through Ronald's fluffy hair. "Please look forward to it."

William was not too drunk to miss the traces of disappointment in Ronald's eyes, so he leaned in to turn that disappointment into bewildered pleasure by pressing their bodies slightly together. 

So intimate… 

Using two fingers, William slipped his mobile number into Ronald's pocket.

"And  _ that, _ should you become impatient."

Ronald enjoyed the touch through his hair, honestly — the gesture held such sweet affection, even if it was laced with sympathy. More importantly, it was from  _ William. _ He felt the paper slip into his pocket, and turned his head to follow his glance before looking back up at William with wide eyes when he realized what it was, without even having to check and see.

Despite the disappointment of not going home with this man tonight, he still had his  _ number. _ Ronald lit up like a damn Christmas tree, eyes sparkling with joy and excitement.

“You know I will,” he beamed. “I’ll try to hold back from textin’  _ tonight _ — I don’t wanna look  _ too _ desperate.”

Fuck, his  _ number! _ When had Ronald ever been so lucky? Overcome with happiness and excitement, he pulled William into a tight hug of gratitude.

"Oh!" William uttered at the abrupt embrace. It left him stunned for a brief moment, simply from the fact that it had been so… kind. He couldn't remember the last time he'd received such a tender physical gesture. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, he teared up. 

This was intolerable, of course, so he passed it off as rain, and steadied himself. 

"Do… —  _ ahem _ — do you have a… safe way home, Ronald?"

Ronald was naturally an affectionate person with people he liked. Since he liked William most of all, he saved the most intimate affections for him now that he knew that he  _ could. _

It was almost funny to see how befuddled William appeared by the gesture, but the humor was lost once Ronald spotted the tears.

Clearly, William didn't want a fuss being made over them, so he'd changed the subject, but Ronald remained tender and close, his smile soft.

"Mmhm. I take the last train out of Asakusa," he murmured, giving William's hand a squeeze. "I bet you drive, don't'cha? Or take a cab?"

William flushed a little guiltily, avoiding Ron's vivid blue gaze. 

"Normally I drive. I don't feel good about it, because of the environment, but things like taxis and public transport are too unpredictable… not to mention uncomfortable. But, um…"

William stepped back, glancing up at the dark clouds above them.

"It'll have to be a taxi tonight, without question."

Ronald held his hands behind his back, nodding in understanding — William was so ecologically-minded, and always thinking of his impact on the world and on others, true to his Japanese heritage. 

"It's okay if it's just this once," he assured him. "It's safer for everyone if you're not behind the wheel after you've been drinkin'. So you're still taking care of everyone! And, I bet you can carpool with some of your work mates! That's friendlier than just driving yourself."

Smile sunny for such a rainy night, Ronald scuffed a foot on the wet pavement. 

"That's one of the reasons I like you so much, y'know. You're just the most generous guy… how could I not like someone cool like that?"

William's gaze settled back down upon Ronald for a long moment, his thoughts remaining his own as they swirled about inside his head.

"…Well, I'll see you,” he murmured with red cheeks. “I'm heading down the street to where it's busier. Have a good evening… Ronald."

All at once, William was drawing away into the rainy night.

"A-ah, evening, you too, Will!" the fair-haired male called out, going scarlet before he'd even closed his mouth.

Aw, fuck, how uncool — but William had left rather abruptly, hadn't he?

Well, who knew what forces were driving William Spears?

In truth, it was merely an unpleasant realization: Ronald saw so much to love in William that he was perhaps blind to the darker parts that were clearly just below the surface. The man was definitely complex. 

With these thoughts in mind, Ronald took himself down to the train station. 

He rode his train in silence, not even looking at his phone like he normally would, instead gazing out the rain-speckled window while he thought about their interactions.

He could ask him, he realized with a stupid grin, maybe tomorrow, or the next day… 

After he'd gotten off his stop, trudged home to his tiny apartment, and finally stepped through his front entryway, Ronald scooped up his sweet little calico Marimo into his arms, showering her with gleeful kisses upon her greeting.

Whatever lurked beneath William's surface, Ronald was keen to see. He wanted to see the whole man, not just the tip of the iceberg, which really wasn't so cold at all.

True to that observation, upon arriving home at his upscale apartment, William simply got into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, where he lay silent in the dark. The real indication of the softness Ronald perceived was the genuine, unguarded, joyous smile that then graced the brunet's face.

William pulled his pillow close and hid his pink cheeks beneath it.

"…Mr. Knox…"

This was what it was like to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now; thanks for reading!! We really appreciate reader feedback so that we know how we're doing, so please consider leaving a review about what you liked most and what you might like to see going forward! We couldn't do this without you guys <3 
> 
> \- Clear & Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to our new little fic! <3 we're so grateful for you taking the time to read our work! If you liked this, kudos, review, tell your friends~ it makes all the time spent writing and editing worthwhile!! 
> 
> More of this story WILL be gained by reviews, so if u would like to read more, please don't be shy~  
> \--  
> Clear and Pie :3c


End file.
